Between these walls
by MBFC
Summary: A treat towards Jack arrives at the Mercer hope after the shooting, what will the brothers do about it.


**-o-**

**Between these walls**

**-o-**

**Author:** MBFC  
**Summary:** A treat towards Jack arrives at the Mercer hope after the shooting, what will the brothers do about it.  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/ofc, maybe Bobby/ofc  
**Feedback:** desired.  
**Characters:** Jack, Bobby, Jerry, Angel, Sofie, Camille, Daniela, Amelia  
**Notes:** The lyrics are from Anouk.  
**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story and I do no own the characters from the movie.

* * *

**Prelude - Anything you can do I can do better....**

_(Italics -Two children singing)_

_I'm superior, you're inferior._

_I'm the big attraction, you're the small._

_I'm the major one, you're the minor one._

The sound of a child singing fades and a black and white clip starts to show, the background is white, the floor black within the frame there is one wooden chair and half of a table to be seen. It is no sound to be hear until some heavy footsteps come closer and Jack appears from the right of the screen casually walking into the frame. He is wearing his tattered jeans, black boots a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue cotton blouse several necklaces hang around his neck and his dirty blond hair is sticking out in a overall messed up look. Walking from the right of the frame to the left he is seen holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and two whiskey glasses in the other hand. The camera follows Jack until the other side of the table is show along with another chair which is occupied by a pretty girl who is looking bored at her painted fingernails not giving any indication that she has noticed Jack. The girl is wearing white sneakers, tight black jeans with rolled up pant legs a grey colour hoodie with a tank top barely visible underneath it.

* * *

_Anything you can do, I can do better._

_I can do anything better than you._

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_Yes I can!_

* * *

Lifting the whiskey bottle Jack pours the golden liquid into the two glasses before holding up the glass in a salute to the girl who raises her eyebrow at him. Downing the whole glass in one time without blinking Jack continues to look at the girl his own eyebrow lifted in a challenge towards the girl. Placing the empty glass onto the table with a thud he pushes the other glass towards her.

* * *

_I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker._

_I can do it quicker and get even sicker._

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_Yes I can!_

* * *

Pushing the glass to the side the girl grabs the bottle of whiskey and unscrews the top before casually tossing the top over her shoulder and giving Jack a broad know it all smile. Placing the bottle to her lips she continues to drink until the bottle is empty. While Jack stares at her with a look of disbelieve on his face. The empty bottle is placed back onto the table as the girl looks back at Jack licking her lips before smiling at Jack. Her hand reaching for the bottle again before it is tossed out of the frame casually.

* * *

_Anything you can be I can be greater._

_soon__er or later, I'm greater than you._

_No you're not!_

_Yes I am!_

_No __you're not!_

_Yes I am!_

_No you're not!_

_Yes I am!_

_Yes I am!_

* * *

Jack raises gracefully from his chair turning around so that he is facing the chair before placing his boots against it and kicking it out of the frame. The girl follows Jack's movements before duplicating them herself. Turning her chair so that it is in front of the table she places her sneakers against it and kicks it passed Jack out of the frame. Taking in a deep breath Jack places both hands against the table grabbing hold of the sides and throws it out of the frame. The girl shakes her head at this display placing both hands in her sides she sticks out her tongue towards Jack who repeats the gesture and shows of his piercing.

* * *

_Anything you can reach, I can go higher._

_I can sing anything higher than you._

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_Yes I can!_

* * *

Kicking of her sneakers the girl shows a small floral tattoo on her right foot tossing the sneakers onto the floor. Taking of the blue cotton blouse Jack lifts his grey sleeves showing the various tattoo's on his arms now smiling broadly at the girl who is glaring at Jack. Slowly unbuttoning the black Jeans the girl swiftly disposes of the jeans leavening her standing in her shorts her finger pointing towards a small scar on her right knee. Pulling the grey shirt over his head Jack tosses it to a side showing a scar just a little bit bigger located just above his hipbone.

* * *

_Any note you can hold I can hold longer._

_I can hold any note longer than you.__  
__No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_Yes I can!_

* * *

Looking rather unimpressed by the scar near the rim of Jacks jeans the girl unzips her hoodie and tosses it at Jack who catches it and looks at the girl for an explanation. The girl turns around and lifts her tank top over her head revealing a large scar running over the length of her spine before turning back to Jack wearing nothing more than her underwear. Jack looks at the girl for a moment before bending down to remove his boots. Standing back straight Jack strips himself of his own tattered jeans. Looking curiously at Jack's legs the girl looks up silently shrugging her shoulder as there is nothing to be seen there. Jack looks back down and gestures towards his boxers with his hands. The girl rolls her eyes at Jack her hand reaching behind her back unclasping the bra turning her back to the camera. Jack smiles goofily at her breast before the girl tosses the bra towards Jack and disappearing out of the frame.

* * *

_Any thing you can sing, I can sing Louder._

_I can sing anything louder than you!__  
__No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_No you can't!_

_Yes I can!_

_Yes I can!_

* * *

Jack is standing alone in the frame looking at the bra in his hands before looking at the camera with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly his expression changes into one of a person who suddenly has a bright idea. Picking up his jeans he pulls a wrapped condom from the pocket and looks in the direction where the girl has disappeared out of the frame. Suddenly something comes flying bay and lands at Jacks feet, a look of recognition flashes over his face and he sprints out of the frame. Not much later his boxers join the briefs that lay abandoned in the frame.

* * *

_Yeess I Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!_

* * *

The screen turns black and a small print concerning safe sex appears on the screen....

* * *

* * *


End file.
